A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature
|start = Max's apartment in Sao Paulo |end = Commando Sombra hideout |prereqs = Complete A Dame, a Dork, and a Drunk |level = Chapter 7 (Part 2) |rewards = Advancement|location = Sao Paulo favela |previous = A Dame, a Dork, and a Drunk |next = Ain't No Reprievement Gonna Be Found |image = File:RSG_MP3_222-noscale.jpg |caption = Max being escorted by the Tropa Z}} is the seventh chapter in Max Payne 3. Plot After the death of Rodrigo Branco and destruction of his factory, Max falls into depression thinking himself as a "red leathered grey haired mess". Max decides to cut off the alcohol abuse and shaves his head as disguise and goes to the favela. While at the entrance of the Nova Esperança favela, he calls Victor having a brief conversation with his littlebrother as Max mentions everything that he learns about Faba's wheareabouts. Upon entering a favela, Max is followed and encounters a young boy who supposedly knows where Fabiana Branco is. Max follows him and finds and enters the party. As Max tries to exit the party, he is confronted and escorted by a group of 3 Tropa Z gang members that held Max at gunpoint who robs him and dumped him to the lower slums. He then continues to walk throughout the favela until he goes into a strip club. When entering the strip club he goes barman and asks if he knows where the telephone is. He then proceeds but finds out that his money has run out. Da Silva then comes in and meets Max, who informs him about: further wherabouts of Fabiana, the Comando Sombra, the Craćha Preto leaders, and Victor Branco's involvement. During the conversation. Da Silva orders Max to save her instead off himself claiming that he won't survive three minutes if attempting to rescue Fabiana. As Da Silva leaves, he gives Max a M1911 and tells that he will help him if he just follow his orders if Max survives three minutes or more. A Tropa Z gang member bothers Max and he informs the member to leave him alone and threats the gang member if someone tries to take the gun away from Max they'll be "dead wrong". The member realize this and pulls out his gun and kicks down the table in which Max (within the player's control) kills him and other members around him in time. A gunfight breaks out throughout the club ensues but Max manages to kill the remaining gang members (including the strip club bartender) who stood his way. After a ensueing gun fight with a few Tropa Z gang members, he investigates the Tropa Z hideout to see if there evidence left. Afterwards, Max blows up the hideout with a use of fireworks to ensue the drugs are destroyed. Max also finds the Commando Sombra which he also had gun battle in order to access the CS HQ. He finds the ruthless Comando Sombra leader, Serrano, with Fabiana, Giovanna Taveres, and Marcelo Branco as hostages. Max storms in telling all members to put their guns down which resulted the members hold him at gunpoint and snatches off all the weapons that Max has. He tries convince Serrano that he does not need to kill anyone but instead, yells at Max as he is about to execute Giovanna but Max interferes telling him not to kill her. Serrano replies with a single "okay" then kills Fabiana by shooting her in the head. Which makes Giovanna and Marcelo screams in terror as Marcelo tries to attack Serrano but was shot in the leg. The members heard and explosion ensueing the attack originated from UFE then the members leave with the two as hostages. Max is held at gunpoint by a Comando Sombra member as he watches Fabiana's body as he begins to have a flashback of events of where he visits the Golotha cemetery. Appearances *Victor Branco (phone call only) *Wilson Da Silva *Fabiana Branco *Marcelo Branco (Both phone call with Victor and physical appearance) *Giovanna Taveres *Serrano Other Appearances *Tourist *Ex-cop Enemies *Tropa Z *Commando Sombra *Filhos De Ogum (Grafitti only) Trivia *This is only chapter in Max Payne 3 singleplayer where the player can obtain and use the Sawn-off shotgun by just killing and looting a strip club bartender. But be aware that the barman will also use this weapon to defend himself againts Max. Video Walkthrough XFflZRJezts Collectibles 10QC9s9i-8o Obtainable Achievements/Trophies So Much For Being Subtle (achievement) Get 9 Kills While Being Pulled By A Chain AIM 10 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy Gallery Max-Payne-PC.jpg|Max in the favela SerranoShootsMarcelo.JPG|Marcelo is shot in the knee by Serrano SerranoPointAGunAtFabiana.JPG|Serrano points his gun at Fabiana SerranoYellingAtMax.JPG|Max and Serrano yell at each other DaSilvasFilesOnSerrano.JPG|Wilson Da Silva shares his knowledge about Serrano MarceloAndGiovannaCaptured.jpg|Marcelo and Giovanna get captured by Serrano es:Una resaca enviada directamente por la Madre Naturaleza Category:Max Payne 3 Levels